


Трибблы капитана Малфоя

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tribbles (Star Trek), captain Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Для капитана Малфоя трибблы делали неизведанную вселенную чуть менее мрачной и безысходной.





	Трибблы капитана Малфоя

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с сериалом Star trek: Discovery, где Айзекс играет капитана звездолета «Дискавери»;   
> вдохновляющая гифка с Люциусом: https://68.media.tumblr.com/5fe01148b5c038edd4bcb9a59689a90e/tumblr_o9uv7murke1uy3ut1o5_r2_500.gif   
> капитан с трибблом: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DLK5TLwWkAIhsEp.jpg

Капитан Люциус Малфой любил животных. Хотя в масштабах неизведанного космоса и всей вселенной эти границы становились довольно размытыми: кого можно, а кого нельзя сделать своим домашним питомцем. Но насчет некоторых видов не оставалось никаких сомнений. Например, трибблы отлично подходили для капитана звездолета, который постоянно находился «в дороге». Неприхотливы в уходе, компактны, пушисты, милы. Всего два правила: не кормить много, не держать в тепле. Для взрослого организованного мужчины не составляло труда соблюдать эти ограничения.

Разумеется, это были далеко не пафосные белые павлины и не верные гончие псы, но небольшой размер каюты и нахождение посреди бескрайнего космоса вносили свои коррективы. Во время пятилетней миссии трибблы помогали не слишком сильно тосковать по дому и семье, скрашивая одиночество своим урчанием. Трибблы повышали уровень уюта в каюте. А еще, кажется, создавали благоприятную обстановку во время личных разговоров с подчиненными — рядом с этими комками меха люди заметно меньше нервничали.

Космос — страх и болезнь во мраке и тишине. С этим Люциус охотно соглашался. Но трибблы делали неизведанную вселенную чуть менее мрачной и безысходной. Они были маленькими лучиками света среди опасных, агрессивных инопланетян и проблем.

После пятилетней миссии Люциус забрал триббла в Малфой-мэнор — малыша нельзя было бросать на произвол судьбы и отдавать на эксперименты ученым Федерации. Дома триббл все еще урчал, сидя (лежа?) на столе в кабинете, и напоминал о бесконечных просторах космоса, наполненного неизученными чудовищами и угрожающими существами.

За пять лет Люциус привык доверять зверьку и не боялся оставлять его в одиночестве. Он даже не усомнился в своих действиях, когда вдвоем с женой ушел на прогулку (столько изменилось на Земле за пять лет, Нарциссе придется потратить не одну неделю, чтобы все показать!), позволив трибблу дальше дремать на столе.

Вернувшись в поместье, Люциус столкнулся с сыном у своего кабинета.

— Как погуляли? — спросил Драко.

Вполне невинный вопрос и вполне невинное выражение лица. Может быть, слишком невинное. Может быть, дело было в чем-то другом, но Люциус явственно чувствовал какой-то подвох в происходящем: в каждом движении Драко, в его взгляде, тоне, во всем его образе. Насколько Люциус знал, Драко умел прекрасно лгать. Но только не своим родителям.

— Хорошо погуляли, — напряженно ответил Люциус, оглядываясь в поисках возможной причины такого поведения сына.

Люциус сделал шаг к кабинету. Драко преградил ему дорогу, со все бóльшим трудом сохраняя невозмутимый вид. Оба сделали шаг в одну сторону. Затем — в другую.

Когда Люциусу стало очевидно, что здесь что-то неладно (и даже Драко не смог бы это отрицать), он, еще не представляя, что именно подозревать, отстранил сына и решительно открыл дверь. И… ничего.

Сначала даже показалось, что в кабинете совсем ничего не изменилось, но потом Люциус понял, что это слишком ярко выраженное _ничего_ , к которому он не привык. Тишина. Триббл не урчал. Триббла вообще не было на столе.

— Где он? — резко спросил Люциус, разворачиваясь к Драко.

— О ком ты? — снова преувеличенно невинный вид.

Люциус помедлил, решая, начать ли воспитательные работы прямо сейчас или сначала убедиться в безопасности триббла. Безопасность триббла перевесила, и Люциус подошел к столу. Стал последовательно, систематически выдвигать каждый ящик. Потом перешел к ближайшему шкафу, открывая все дверцы. Драко заметно побледнел и напрягся от его действий, но не торопился признаваться.

Люциус осмотрел все полки. Подошел ко второму шкафу, теперь начиная замечать в этой части комнаты странные тихие звуки, похожие на приглушенное урчание.

— Может… не надо? — все же сделал попытку вмешаться Драко, когда Люциус потянулся к очередной ручке.

Предложение было проигнорировано, и Люциус одним движением распахнул шкаф.

Не стоило делать это так резко.

Удивительно большой и сильный поток чего-то мягкого ударил в грудь, и Люциус запнулся от неожиданности о край пушистого ковра, падая на пол. Сверху просыпалась еще пара десятков комков меха. Все они громко радостно урчали и ерзали по телу.

Люциус, сидя на полу, откашлялся от попавшей в лицо шерсти и вытащил изо рта пару волосинок. Приходя в себя, он посмотрел на стоявшего рядом Драко — его сын умудрялся одновременно выглядеть так, словно был в ужасе, но при этом пытался не засмеяться. Люциус видел такие же выражения лиц у своих офицеров, когда кто-то из высшего командования попадал в нелепые ситуации.

— Никогда не трогай неизвестных существ, — с расстановкой, поучительно сказал Люциус. — По крайней мере, сам.

Он еще раз кашлянул, и Драко воспользовался этим, чтобы улизнуть из кабинета после короткого понимающего кивка.

Люциус взял в руку одного из урчащих трибблов, начиная почесывать его и рассеянно размышлять о том, куда деть всю эту кучу. Продать, может быть? На Земле будет спрос.

И еще из головы никак не шла мысль: за время пятилетней миссии он умудрился забыть, что даже в проблемах с агрессивными инопланетными чудовищами и неизученными сущностями все равно чаще всего виноваты обычные люди. Трибблы, подтверждая это, одобрительно заурчали.


End file.
